Electrical machines such as motors, generators and motor/generators and the like remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some electrical machines, there is room for improvement in the housing, e.g., improved chemical resistance or resistance to fluid ingress. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.